


Intersections

by Rainne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spit Roasting, Starbucks, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with no redeeming qualities.  Skinny!Steve + post-WS Bucky + big!Steve </p><p>There was supposed to be more.  There was supposed to be plot and explanation and exposition.  But there's not.  There's just basically smut.  That's it, that's the story.  Enjoy!  *throws it at you, runs away*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this lovely piece of artwork](https://41.media.tumblr.com/276dcea762bdf42d73437397fb3249b5/tumblr_nbhl6vql6p1s0r137o1_500.jpg) by Tumblr user hill-hill-hill.

Steve's hands were gentle on Bucky's shoulders and back as Stevie made his slow, gentle way down Bucky's front.  Bucky whined, twisting in place as he reclined against Steve's strong body, and Stevie chuckled, his teeth catching gently on the skin just to the side of Bucky's navel.  Bucky's fingers delved into Stevie's hair.  "Your breathing - " he began, then gasped when the tip of Stevie's tongue flicked at his navel. 

"I've got his inhaler," Steve murmured into Bucky's ear.  He pressed gently on Bucky's chin, turning his head, and lifted the little gray bit of plastic so that Bucky could see it.  "He'll be just fine.  Okay?"

Bucky nodded.  "Got his inhaler," he repeated.  He reached out and took the item from Steve, cupping it in his hand.  He flipped it over, looking at the little counter on the back; it read 175, and when Bucky shook it, he could feel that it was full of medicine.  "Okay," he said softly.  He reached over and placed it gently back on the night table.  Then he shivered as Steve's mouth descended on the side of his neck, lips and tongue and teeth working delicately at the sensitive flesh. 

Stevie, smiling softly, bent back to his work, his fingers popping the button of Bucky's jeans and then gently drawing the zipper down.  Bucky whined in the back of his throat, arching his hips up enough for Stevie to wrap his fingers around Bucky's belt loops and tug the denim down his legs and off, dropping it in a heap on the floor.  His fingertips trailed softly back up Bucky's legs, teasing under the hems of his boxer-briefs before sliding up to the waistband and pulling them off as well, dropping them on top of the jeans.

Bucky was gasping now, desperate for release, his cock hard as steel and dusky purple, curving back over his belly and dripping pre-come onto his stomach.  Stevie licked his lips and grinned up at Bucky and Steve, his eyes heavy-lidded, before leaning up and taking the head of Bucky's cock in his mouth and sucking delicately.  Bucky cried out, his entire body bucking, and Steve hushed him, his hands ghosting along Bucky's front, soothing pets on his abs and teasing flicks of his nipples as Stevie threw himself into his work. 

Soft sounds of pleasure escaped from Stevie around the thick cock in his mouth.  He closed his eyes, the better to concentrate, and slowly worked Bucky deeper and deeper into his mouth, taking him down as far as he could and sucking hard, his tongue working as the salty-bitter flavor of Bucky's pleasure filled his mouth.  Bucky whined "Stevie!" and Steve chuckled softly, his mouth still working at the sides of Bucky's neck.  Bucky trembled hard, struggling to keep from fucking up into Stevie's mouth, conscious of the delicate form of the man between his legs, and when Stevie's long, clever fingers slipped behind his balls to tease at his perineum, he keened softly and came, pulsing hot into Stevie's mouth.

Bucky slumped back against Steve's chest, eyes closed, breathing deeply.  Steve's hands soothed over his sweaty skin, gentling him down from his high.  He finally whined, shuddering against Steve, and the two blond men smiled at each other.  Stevie rose up onto his knees, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and squirting a bit into his hand.  He slicked up the fingers of his right hand and rested his left hand on Bucky's thigh.  "Deep breath, Buck," he murmured, and pressed the first wet fingertip against Bucky's entrance.

Bucky shuddered, whining softly, his body opening up easily to admit Stevie's slender intrusion, and Stevie laughed softly, sliding in to the center knuckle and fucking Bucky gently with that one finger.  Bucky writhed in Steve's arms.  "More," he gasped.  "More, please, Steve, Stevie, _please._ "

Steve chuckled, pressing his lips against the hinge of Bucky's jaw.  "Shh," he whispered, and nodded at Stevie, who slipped a second finger in with the first.  Bucky moaned low in his chest, his body undulating like a snake and his cock slowly beginning to fill again. 

After a moment, Stevie slowly, carefully began to push a third finger in with the other two.  Soft, high-pitched noises began to escape from Bucky's mouth with each harsh breath, and Stevie chuckled softly, spreading his fingers as much as possible to stretch Bucky's entrance wide.  Bucky sucked in a harsh breath.  " _Please,_ " he begged.  "Please, Steve, Stevie, want your cock, please give me your cock, please, please, I'll be so good, please!"

"Shh," Steve soothed him again.  "You're already so good, Bucky.  You're so good."  He reached over to the lube bottle and pumped a bit into his hand, slicking up his cock.  "Here we go," he murmured, lowering his hands to Bucky's hips.  "Just let us guide you."

With an easy grip on Bucky's hips, Steve lifted him up.  Stevie reached between them and grasped Steve's cock, positioning it, and Bucky keened in desperation.  Steve lowered him slowly, letting gravity and Bucky's own body weight do most of the work, and his cock slowly but inexorably breached Bucky's ass, sliding deep inside of him until the curve of his butt was resting against Steve's thighs.  Bucky's breath was coming quickly now, in harsh, shallow, open-mouthed pants, and tiny whimpers escaped his mouth with each one.  Steve's hands continued to pet his skin soothingly.

Stevie shifted upward, straddling Bucky's thighs, his cock brushing against the taut skin of Bucky's abdomen and the hot hardness of Bucky's cock.  He reached down and wrapped both hands around both cocks, stroking them together slowly for a long moment.  Then he shifted back a little bit, his eyes meeting Steve's and both of them sharing a conspiratorial grin.

It took some doing, twisting and working to get Bucky's legs bent at the knee without dislodging him off Steve's erection, but they managed it, and then Steve got his own knees bent, holding Bucky's hips tightly against his own as he shifted slowly up and onto his knees.  Bucky dropped forward, letting Stevie catch him around the shoulders, and braced his palms against the coverlet, his fingers digging into the fabric every time Steve shifted inside of him.  Then Stevie knelt in front of him, and Bucky needed no prompting to lunge forward and swallow Stevie's cock to the root.

Stevie cried out in surprise and pleasure as the hot wetness of Bucky's mouth surrounded him.  His head fell back, his eyes closing, and he fucked up into Bucky's mouth at the same time as Steve fucked into Bucky's ass.  Bucky choked and groaned on Stevie's cock, his flesh hand coming up to grip one slender hip while his metal fingers stayed clenched in the coverlet.  Stevie's fingers threaded into Bucky's hair, guiding him gently, and Steve's hands settled on Bucky's hips.

"You ready, Buck?" Steve asked, his voice soft.  Bucky whined, arching and pressing backward against Steve, and Steve chuckled, running one hand up Bucky's well-muscled back.  "Okay," he murmured.  "Here we go."

He shoved forward with his hips, pushing his cock as far into Bucky as it would go, and Bucky cried out around Stevie's cock.  Stevie groaned softly, thrusting up into Bucky's mouth, and Bucky took him easily, the muscles of his throat working around the head of Stevie's cock.  Steve drew back, drawing Bucky back off of Stevie, and then they thrust forward again, both Steves in tandem.  Bucky whimpered, helplessly spit-roasted between the two of them, and as they found their rhythm on either end of him, all he could do was hold himself there and cry and shiver and _take it,_ and he loved every second of it.

Time stretched out, elongating and slowing and stretching out dreamily as they rocked together, Steve filling him from behind and Stevie from the front, their hands roaming tenderly over his body, threading through his hair, rubbing at his back, petting his sides and his ass and his face.  Both of their voices whispered together, winding around each other, telling him how beautiful he was, how perfect, how good he felt, how good he was being. 

And then he swirled his tongue around the head of Stevie's cock, his tongue-tip finding the slit and teasing it for a second.  Stevie's breath hitched, his fingers tightening in Bucky's hair, and with a soft, low cry, he came hard, filling Bucky's mouth.  Bucky swallowed, making soft, hungry noises as he nursed at Stevie's cock, taking every drop and seeking more.  He made a low, disgruntled noise when Stevie pulled away, and Stevie chuckled softly, reaching down and pulling him up.  Bucky draped his arms around Stevie's neck when the smaller man directed him to do so, and Stevie wrapped his arms around Bucky's back, kissing him soft and slow and warm and holding him close while Steve, behind him, began to fuck him harder.

Low cries of pleasure escaped from Bucky's mouth with each firm thrust, and one of Stevie's hands dropped down to wrap around his cock, slicking itself with his pre-come and stroking firmly, pulling and twisting in time with Steve's thrusts, until Bucky arched and cried out and came, spurting streams of white across Stevie's chest as well as his own.  Steve lasted only a few more thrusts before he, too, was crying out, his head bending over Bucky's shoulder as he filled Bucky with himself.

There was a long moment of silence before the three of them toppled over onto the mattress.


End file.
